Twist lifts romance
by Setsuka Crow
Summary: Los dos perdieron algo importante al desempeñar lo que más les gustaba, el patinaje, sin embargo, la vida les da la oportunidad de recuperarlo y que mejor forma que ganar el oro, solo hay un pequeño problema... primero deberán aprender a ser una pareja


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra de Naoko Takeuchi, esta servidora simplemente ama la pareja de Mina y Yaten**

Cap. 1 Adorable

El frío no importaba, no cuando a cada salto, recibía una ovación, era increíble, así lo describían, entre sus dos hermanos él se caracterizaba por la fuerza, por la seriedad, la pulcritud, si bien decían que Seiya era la alegría y dinamismo, Taiki la elegancia y precisión, el era, en palabras de los que le veían patinar, soberbio y frío, casi como el hielo, por lo que a muchos les parecía bastante solitario y no era para menos, recientemente, sus hermanos tenían mejor futuro que él, aunque era la competencia masculina ya se sabía que pronto el dos del trío a los que denominaban "estrellas fugaces" incursionarían en parejas

-Parece que está de buen humor-Murmuro un castaño mientras observaba al menor de los tres

-Supongo que sí aunque cuando lo salude esta mañana simplemente levanto la mano y se marchó-Comento un pelinegro

-Ya sabes que en competencia siempre es así Seiya, de cualquier forma, esta brillando… quizás me haga perder el oro-Sonrió sin pensarlo mucho

-Después de resbalar así… supongo que hasta yo te pongo en aprietos Taiki-Se burló el de los ojos azules

-Me lo dice quien al final no hizo lo que venía en el programa por que el tiempo no le fue suficiente-Contestó el mayor

-Se supone… Que aquí viene lo mejor-El chico se zafó de la situación fácilmente

-Está loco… nadie hace un triple _axel_ después de los loop tan fácilmente-El castaño decía eso, pero su mirada y sonrisa casi aseguraban que su hermano podría hacerlo sin problema

-Reza hermano, quizá se caiga el enano-Guiño el ojo pícaro, puesto que tenía toda la certeza de que no sería así…

Yaten no miraba nada, era solo él y la pista, solo él tan cerca de la medalla, al carajo las parejas no era lo suyo, lo suyo era el oro en el cuello y no le gustaba compartir ni siquiera con sus hermanos, sería el clímax, sonrió vanidoso, lo mejor sería agregarle algo de picante al asunto, lo que decía el programa era que después de un par de loop efectuaría un triple axel, algo riesgoso, pero decidió que quería llamar la atención de más… por lo que agrego después de los loop un _salchow _freno como se debía, pero, la gravedad, destino, dios, suerte, esa noche decidió que su carrera en solitario terminaría, justo cuando tomo el impulso, se dio cuenta de su error, la velocidad había sido demasiada, quería ver el oro y lo que vio, fue la barrera de contención, estrellándose contra su hombro, la caída también le paso factura cuando escucho casi las articulaciones de su pie romperse, herido, terminó en el suelo

-¡Demonios!-Taiki no pregunto si podía, simplemente entro a la pista seguido de su hermano-¡Yaten! Resiste… ¿puedes escucharme?-Pregunto al ver que los ojos verdes de su hermano poco a poco se cerraban

-No hay tiempo Taiki… hay que llevarlo-Sugirió Seiya tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano inconsciente, al día siguiente la nota en deportes era fatal "Yaten Kou…. Baja del cielo con tremendo golpe"

El platinado observaba la ventana, sus hermanos presentes en el cuarto le miraban en silencio

-Oh vamos… no fue tan malo Yaten-Quiso animarle Seiya recibiendo una mirada helada por parte del aludido

-Lo dije y vuelvo a repetirlo Seiya… me retiro… permanentemente de todo esto-Finalizó no solo la frase, también su carrera en el patinaje

-Bien… entonces no hay más que decir… simplemente…-Taiki emprendía el camino a la salida, pero decidió regresar y golpear el rostro de su hermano menor-Eres un cobarde-Puntualizo y tomando su saco salió del lugar, esa fue la última vez que Yaten hablo con sus hermanos, a la edad de 17 años, y dos años después de eso seguía igual

Yaten Kou desapareció del mundo del patinaje, no se supo más de él, ahora un hombre de cabellos plata, caminaba lentamente por la ciudad nevada, llego al local, abrió la puerta y miro atentamente a sus alrededores

-Llegas tarde-Le enunció un hombre de voz áspera y dura- Tienes 2 atrasos Kou-Sentenció

-Si… si… pero…nadie mejor que yo para hacer esto-Finalizó colgando el saco negro y dirigiéndose al otro lado encontró lo que ahora era su vida, un taller de mantenimiento de equipo de patinaje, el mejor de la ciudad…

En otra parte, una rubia despertaba de un largo sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, siempre había sido parte de un gran imperio, desde que, su madre, una gran y hermosa mujer, ganó la medalla de plata en el patinaje artístico, hazaña que años después su hermana mayor llevaría a cabo, tanto a madre como hija se les conocía en ese mundo como "La reina" y "La princesa" respectivamente, pero ella, no salía de ser llamada… la hermana menor, planeo cambiar eso e incursiono al patinaje artístico en parejas… pero todo… todo salió mal, su pareja de esos momentos, Kaito Ace, un joven bastante siniestro echo a perder todo

-Mi cabeza-Susurró ovillándose en la cama cerró los ojos, recordó el fatídico día, al ritmo del fantasma del opera, todo parecía muy bien, de no ser por que minutos antes habían peleado en el camerino… recordó como al terminar de arreglarse, se dirigió al camerino, encontró la puerta emparejada y a Ace, su novio, su primer amor comiéndose a la patinadora alemana… y era un decir, cuando entró dispuesta a terminar con él, el joven hizo lo que su naturaleza posesiva le dio a entender

-¡Después de esto, se acabo Ace!-Grito la rubia, el chico rió por lo bajo

-Sí eso quieres… eso tendrás Mina-Susurró saliendo del lugar, al parecer tranquilo, por dentro planeaba algo siniestro, algo que su retorcida mente había ingeniado, así su ejecución en la pista parecía buena, casi lo suficiente para pasar a semi finales… entonces al momento de hacer el _twist lift _

-Algo anda mal-Murmuró una rubia de chonguitos a su compañero que observaba la ejecución

-¿No lo están haciendo bien?-Preguntó el pelinegro

-No… no es eso… los ojos de Ace… dan miedo Darien…-Apretó su cuerpo con el de su pareja- Mina… espero que esté bien-Susurró, Darien entonces dirigió la vista al chico, observo que la elevaba con aparente normalidad… pero… al momento de acercar los brazos para atraparla…

-¡Cuidado!-Grito alertando a la rubia que caía… y no encontraba los brazos de su acompañante, más bien el frio hielo, y así fue como terminó la rutina, Serena entrando a la pista, rojo… todo era rojo… Ace siendo acorralado por Darien al otro lado y caos, Mina abrió los ojos encontrando lágrimas pesadas, pero el frio que se presentó fue lo que la hizo temblar, no había vuelto desde hacía 6 meses a una pista de hielo

-ARRIBA-Grito alguien descobijándola, era su hermana en compañía de su esposo y Artemis su entrenador-Mina pasan de las 12 pm ni yo me despierto tan tarde-Le regaño con aparente enfado

-Mina…. No puedes seguir así-Le indicó Artemis-Engordaras y pregúntale a Darien si no es difícil levantar a una chica con peso de más-Señalo al pelinegro que sintió y luego negó rotundamente al ver la cara de Serena

-No tiene caso…-Susurró, con la vista perdida- Aunque entrené no hay parejas disponibles…-Murmuró después a lo que Artemis decidió intervenir

-Las hay… pero cada que encontramos a alguien Mina, simplemente huyes…-Regaño- Y no estaré dispuesto a ver como truncas tu camino por el miedo mientras ese chico sigue patinando-Mina levanto la cara, Serena sonrió levemente, desde ese día su hermana, no tenía brillo alguno en los ojos, parecía muerta, la doble traición de Ace le había afectado demasiado, le extendió un periódico a su hermana donde se anunciaba que después de no encontrar pruebas en su contra, Kaito Ace retornaba al mundo del patinaje, con su pareja, Esmeralda Black Moon

-No me interesa-Susurró-Déjenme sola-Pidió hundiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas, las tres personas se miraron, Artemis suspiró

-Bien… está claro que Mina no quiere demostrar que la sangre de su madre… también corre en sus venas y también no le interesa demostrarle a Ace… que ella era quien ganaba las medallas-Murmuro tajante- ¡Pero a mí sí!-Grito sacándola de la cama- ¡Por lo que aún cuando deba obligarte mañana te traeré a la mejor pareja del mundo!-Señalo y la rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y miró al platinado salir

-Mina… ¿Tu amas patinar no es así?-Pregunto Serena sonriéndole, Mina miro al suelo- No queremos que dejes tus sueños solo porque Ace te trato de esa manera-Pico la frente de su hermana-Recuerda que tus sueños son los míos-Sonrió para después depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su hermana

-Tu sueño ahora es ir a la pista a calentar-Murmuró una mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos cruzada de brazos, la esposa de Artemis y entrenadora de su hermana que la tomo del cuello de la playera y se la llevó arrastrando-Con permiso Mina-Se disculpo mientras Serena se despedía con la mano de su hermana y Darien les seguía, no sin antes comentarle algo a Mina

-No me gane una amonestación para ver que mi hermana menor… se encerrara en casa-Mina le sonrió recordando que Darien golpeo fuertemente a Kaito y por ello fue sancionado-Aunque lo volvería a hacer-Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta, la rubia suspiró

-Con que… ¿la mejor pareja?... eso… no existe…Artemis-Se hundió nuevamente en las almohadas, el platinado aludido bajaba de su auto, él sabía dónde encontrar a quien levantaría a Mina… entro a la tienda

-Bienvenido, si gusta dejar el equipo de ese lado en un momento lo tendré listo-Murmuro Yaten

-De hecho… vine a verte a ti-Señalo y al levantar la vista el ojiverde se encontró con un felino, así era como los ojos azules del muchacho se veían, enarcó una ceja

-¿Eres periodista? Vete… eres cliente dije que después te atendería-Le dijo algo seco el peli plata

-Soy… un entrenador de patinaje-Murmuró el chico y retiro el patín de las manos de Yaten- Y vengo a ofrecerte la oportunidad de tu vida Yaten Kou… eso si quieres tomar el reto-Se sentó delante de él, el ex patinador suspiró

-Me retiré-Le indicó y Artemis sonrió

-Claro… por eso quiero presentarte a una problemática como tu-Sonrió esta vez más familiar

-¿Por qué vienes a molestarme? ¿No está claro que todo eso terminó para mi hace tres años?-Pregunto sarcástico- ¿Ves esa puerta? Hazme el favor de regresar por ella y no volver jamás-Le indicó y Artemis sacó una cinta de video

-Después de ver esto… quizás cambies de opinión-Le dijo dejándole una tarjeta blanca junto a la cinta, sabía que Yaten mentía, pero igual que su protegida ahora tenía miedo, al irse Yaten tomó la cinta y la arrojo a la basura junto con la tarjeta, así transcurrió medio día, cansado el platinado se levantó estirándose

-Hora de la comida-Le indicó el hombre y se sentó delante de él, luego le dejo la charola de plástico con la comida y se dirigió al bote de basura sacando la cinta, Yaten lo observó ponerla

-Hey… quita eso-Exigió y el hombre le ignoró

-Es mi basurero así que ahora eso es mío-Regaño y al poner play se encontraron con una bella chica rubia, patinando exquisitamente a los ojos de la gente simple-Oh… es buena-Indicó el anciano-Le falta impulso en los saltos pero es buena

-Bah-Bufó el platinado mordiendo el emparedado

-Mmm… la cinta ahora ha cambiado-Indicó y mostraba a la chica patinado esta vez con una pareja, después este la elevaba… y por último la dejaba caer-Oww-Se lamentó

-Que mediocre… caer así en una presentación profesional-Yaten Negó molesto

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto el anciano- No deberías saberlo pero…Esa chica es Mina Aino, la hermana de Serena Tsukino… y eso que vez fue el final de su carrera-Se lamentó- Observa esto-Le pidió al platinado regresando la cinta luego la detuvo-El patinaje en parejas es más complejo de lo que crees, no es igual en solitario… depende mucho de tu compañero llevar o no el oro, en este caso… este chico la dejo caer-Señalo después los brazos del muchacho-Aquí… fue amonestado y vetado pero… es de influencias ese joven así que está de regreso-Le dejo el periódico al ojiverde que parpadeo

-El mundo del deporte es así, es tan cruel y frío que no importa quién seas una caída es una caída-Murmuró el platinado

-Sí… pero estas de acuerdo que esto no dependió de ella-Apago el televisor el viejo hombre- Y ese muchacho de hace unos momentos, tiene un motivo en venir a verte Yaten… cuando entraste a mi tienda hace 3 años, mi primera impresión era que tu eras un niño perdido, luego me di cuenta que eras el hijo de Aren y Kaori… y como tal llevas la pasión por el patinaje en la sangre ¿No te molesta?-Pregunto y Yaten le miró serio

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mientras arrugaba la servilleta

-¿Que una persona utilice el patinaje que tanto amas… que tanto amaron tus padres, tus hermanos… para herir a otro?-Pregunto después hizo una pausa-¿Crees que tu lugar es en esta tienda vieja?-Cuestiono y después le señalo en la cabeza-Aquí… puede decir que el patinaje es pasado, pero aquí,-Señaló su pecho- daría lo que fuera para un retorno glorioso a la pista-Sonrió-Aunque claro puedes tener miedo porque eres patinador en solitario… y el patinaje en parejas parece complejo-Se cruzó de brazos, pero en fin… debo mostrarte esto, ven un momento-Le indicó y el chico le siguió por las escaleras, pesadamente, llegaron a una oscura habitación, al encender la luz, mostro un cuarto dedicado exclusivamente al patinaje en hielo, fotos de él de sus hermanos, de sus padres, luego fotos de otro joven sosteniendo la medalla de oro

-Mi hermano fue un gran hombre… pero yo… gané el oro-Le indicó- Amaba patinar… pero-Le entregó un pedazo de periódico-Cuando tenía 20, antes de empezar el programa corto, tuve un accidente que implico a otro patinador-Yaten le miró sorprendido-Ambos resultamos lesionados pero no fue grave, aún así las cámaras aprovecharon para acabar conmigo, no podía pisar una pista sin ser señalado como el que atacó a un colega… no tuve el valor de regresar, cuando me di cuenta tenía 26 y ya era tarde… muy tarde… pero si pudiera… volvería a usar estos-Acarició la vitrina con unos viejos patines desgastados-Eres mi sobrino, así que debo decirlo… regresar al patinaje no es recomendable, siempre te acordarías de esa caída…. Pero… dejar la pista será peor-luego le señaló la vitrina de al lado, en ella se observaban los trofeos y medallas de su padre, luego tres estantes vacíos-Estos…. Aún necesitan con que llenarse-Dijo marchándose, Yaten agachó la mirada, se había retirado… pero en su mente seguía en el juego

Así fue como al día siguiente, Artemis no necesitó visitar la tienda, vio llegar al platinado a la mansión

-Sabía que vendrías-Saludo y Yaten suspiró

-Escucha… será una prueba… si se da esta bien y si no… no me vuelves a buscar-Tajantemente se sentó delante de él

-Está bien por mí… aunque ahora tenemos un problema-Tomo un sorbo de té y le señalo la fotografía que estaba detrás de él-Mina… no abandona la cama desde hace 6 meses-Deprimido se tumbo prácticamente en la mesa

-Estas bromeando-Bufó el platinado

-Eso quisiera-Sollozo

-Nada de eso…-Se puso de pie determinado, había decidido regresar, pero, no en solitario, quería ganar, quería tener el oro y ya que se tomo la molestia en ir, esa mocosa, novata, le truncaba la oportunidad, no, de eso nada-¿Dónde demonios esta esa niña?-Cuestiono, Artemis salió de su depresión y le gusto lo que veía, la única persona que podía hacer que Mina se levantara estaba delante de él

Mina suspiró pesadamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustada observó a Artemis y a un muchacho que nunca había visto entrar a su dormitorio

-Kyaaaa-Grito tapándose

-Nada de "kyaaa", me llamó Yaten Kou, y soy tu pareja de ahora en adelante-Le indico, la rubia por su parte se tapo completamente

-¡No patinaré nunca más!-Grito fue entonces que Yaten la sacó de la cama tomo la cabeza de la muchacha con una mano y se mostro con una poderosa aura oscura

-¡No estoy preguntando mocosa!-La arrojo de nueva cuenta a la cama-¡No me he tomado la molestia de venir para que te quedes ahí, levántate y vístete!-Demandó molesto-Y se supone que deberías darme las gracias por aceptar esto… Escúchame bien porque no lo diré dos veces…ganar el oro-Mina abrió los ojos y luego se sonrojo, que pasión, que llama, sus ojos vacíos se iluminaron- A eso vine… ahora ¡Debes decir "si señor muchas gracias"!-Mina ladeo la cabeza en shock- No te escucho mocosa-Yaten se le acercó amenazador

-M-muchas gracias… ¿señor?-Murmuró la mínima chica en su cama

-Novata… estarás a prueba de ahora en adelante si fallas no encontraras a otro disponible para las clasificaciones… así que de una buena vez levántate-Exigió

-S-sí-La chica hizo lo que pedía, sonrojada, se dirigió al armario buscando que ponerse

-¡Date prisa el tiempo es oro!-Le exigió el platinado

-¡Ya voy!-Respondió la rubia, no estaba segura de querer patinar con alguien tan aterrador, pero parecía que no tenía opción

-Adorable-Murmuró Artemis saliendo… estaba seguro que esos dos echarían chispas, sonrió y miró el cielo, esperaba que no se quemaran…

Y así, desde esa frio invierno, Mina y Yaten comenzarón algo más que una pareja de patinaje… pero el camino… no sería nada fácil


End file.
